band pairings
by If Only I Knew
Summary: Some band pairing drabbles that people requested on tumblr that I was told needed to be put on here. (marked as complete, but I may add more.)
1. Chapter 1

******_Just several pairing drabbles that people requested on tumblr. Enjoy xD_**

* * *

**Bassoon and Trumpet**

The female bassoonist was walking through the hall of the foreign school trying to find the double reed line when she tripped. She had been looking so intently for a sign to tell her where to go she had failed to see the trumpet case. Luckily she had been able to save her bassoon from the impact. Unfortunately, her face had taken most of it.

"Oh, my word, are you okay?" asked a deep voice to her right. Groaning she peeled herself off the floor.

"I'm fine," she said. The guy reached down a hand to help her up.

"I probably shouldn't have left my case in the walkway like that," he told her. He then reached up and gently pushed her long blonde hair off her eyebrow. He pulled back his hand and said, "You're bleeding."

The bassoonist blushed, as the trumpet player took her hand in one of his and her bassoon in another.

"Let's get that fixed," he said. "I'm Jake by the way."

"Mellissa, I'm Mellissa."

**French horn and Clarinet**

"Come on, Cole!" the dark haired French horn player yelled as she raced across the field. Her boyfriend, the tall blonde clarinetist, raced across the football field after her. Cole caught his girlfriend at the 50 yard line, right on top of their school's logo.

"I'm going to miss this place, Brad," he told her. It was true. He was going to miss the band room and football field. He met Brad on this field. His first marching band performance was on this field. He had his first kiss on this field.

"Me too, Cole."

**Clarinet and Trumpet**

Trumpets are obviously the better Bb Instrument!" The Ethan told his best friend. His best friend was a girl named Becca.

"No, clearly Clarinet is the best!" She said defending her instrument. This argument went on for a while before the agreed there was no better Bb instrument.

"But I do have a favorite clarinet _player_," Ethan said. Becca blushed. This was new to her. "It's you Becs."

He winked at her then walked away, leaving Becca confused. What had just happened?

**Flute and Horn**

Jake couldn't help but laughed at his girlfriend's face as she attempted to play his flute. The French horn player could not wrap her brain around the concept that one did _not _have to buzz their lips to play a woodwind instrument. It was insane to her.

"Maybe some other day," Jake told Maria, as he took the flute and put it away. She crossed her arms. She did not like one bit that she couldn't get a sound out. Jake played French Horn just fine. In fact he marched Mellophone with her. That was how the two had met. She didn't realize that was his secondary instrument. It frustrated her to no end that she could only play one. "You'll get it eventually!"

"Why is it so hard?" Maria thought aloud. She knew there was no way everyone found it that hard to learn a new instrument!

"Maybe you're just trying to play the wrong instrument, lovie," Jake told her, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He was probably right. That didn't mean she was going to stop trying to play that one.

**Bass trombone and trumpet**

Olivia winced as she heard all of the high pitched notes coming from the trumpet room. The bass trombonist didn't see how her brother could stand to be the section leader. She slid down the wall into a sitting position and leaned her head back. Her brother was taking her home, and she figured the trumpets would be a while. No sooner had she though this when someone slid down next to her.

"How you likin' the trombone section?" one of the trumpets in her grade asked.

"Much better than I ever liked the trumpet section," Olivia told her companion jokingly.

"So some of us are walking down to that café on the corner to get coffee, you wanna come? I'll buy." He made a hard bargain, knowing that Olivia lived on coffee.

"Sure Sean, just let me tell my brother."

**Trumpet and clarinet**

"I'm carrying you trumpet," Mark said, as he pulled the case out of Kate's unsuspecting hand. Very quickly she made a sound of protest as the boy tried to hand her his clarinet. She quickly reached around and took her baby out of his hand.

"No one touches the trumpet," she said. He knew this of course, but he still tried to carry it for her on a regular basis. Not that she ever let him. Kate did not know of the clarinet boy's long standing crush on his best friend. There was no possible way that he could be more obvious.

"I always hope one day I'll be allowed to carry it," he told her honestly as he pulled open the band room door for her to pass through. She shakes her head. No one was allowed to touch her trumpet.

"You hope in vain," she said sarcastically as she slowly handed him the trumpet. _Mark is your best friend_, she told herself. She knew she could trust him with her beloved trumpet.

"Not always," Mark grinned with a hope that one day she would return his feelings.

**Trombone and trumpet**

Callie thought the world was ending when the trombone section leader walked in the band room singing. The trumpeter was there early in order to get together some things for the trumpet sectional. What she had failed to realize was that the trombones also had sectionals that day.

"Hi Aaron," Callie said slowly. She never really talked to the blond boy, but one always knew when he arrived.

"Hello beautiful Callie!" he called to her before dancing into the storage room to retrieve his instrument. That boy was off his rocker. Everyone was convinced that was why he was the trombone section leader. Shaking her head, Callie walked into the Large Ensemble practice room. Luckily there was no one to notice the blush that covered her cheeks.

**Trumpet and bass drum**

Jon hit the head of his bass drum as hard as he could, knowing that it drove Elizabeth insane. The before mentioned trumpet player turned and glared at him. It wasn't that Elizabeth hated the bass drum or anything; it was just right in her ear and made it hard to concentrate. She was dangerously close to slipping down to second chair, and she could not have that.

"Hey Liz," he said, as they all began to pack up. She glared up at him through her long lashes. "Don't be hateful!"

"Do you take any of this seriously?" She bit at him. She was tired of his games. It seemed like he didn't care how the band sounded. He always played entirely too loud whenever he could. It was so irritating.

"I take all of it seriously. Especially you," Jon said as he walked away leaving Elizabeth speechless.

**Marimba and Snare**

"Why are you so set on always playing marimba?" asked the dark haired snare drummer. He didn't understand the girl's insistence on playing the instrument, and she never would tell him. Slowly she looked up and made sure there was no one with in listening distance.

"I've never played snare…or any type of drum. Always mallets," she said. This confused him because most percussionists started on snare, but he didn't let it faze him as he took her hand and pulled over to his snare.

"Here," he said placing the sticks in her hands. She looked at him questionably. She didn't know what she was doing. He walked behind her and put the sticks in her hand the correct way. Slowly he started tapping out random rhythms with her hands in his, his head on her shoulder.

"This isn't so hard," she comments finally breaking their peace.

"Only because I'm making it easy on you," he said walking away with a wink.

**Alto/ Tenor guy + clarinet/ Bass clarinet girl**

"My only reed and it's broken!" cried the bass clarinetist. She was freaking out. It was the night of the concert and nothing was going right for her. First she was late, and got in trouble, and then her bass clarinet did not want to play the upper register. Now her only reed was broken and there were no other bass clarinetists that could give her one. To add to her frustration her soprano clarinet slipped through her fingers and clattered to the ground. She was horrified to feel tears welling in her eyes. One of the sax players nearby saw/ heard all of this.

"Here you go," he said handing her a new Tenor reed and picking up her clarinet. "You're going to do great tonight."

He brushed his thumb across her cheekbone, catching a tear that fell. She took a deep shuddering breath. It wouldn't do her any good to get this frustrated before her solo tonight. It was her first ever and she wanted it to go amazingly.

"Come on, I need to warm up a bit more, and you need to break in that reed."

**Bassoon and Bari Sax**

"Don't forget we are practicing for our duet in the morning!" was the last thing Victory had called to her friend Adam as he pulled his Baritone Saxophone to his car. Yet here she was, and he was nowhere to be found. With the extra rehearsal time she had worked on her scales and the music for concert band until it shined. She wanted to work on the duet, but she really needed Adam here to do so.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said as he quickly began pulling his instrument out of the case. Victory looked at the clock then back at him.

"We have ten minutes," she told him, subtly saying hurry.

"Then count us off bassoon girl!"

**Bass Clarinet and Soprano Clarinet**

"Every good group needs some bass power!" Skylar proclaimed as she pulled out her bass clarinet. Brandyn just shook his head, knowing she was right. Then an idea popped in his head.

"Flute trios don't," Brandyn said smugly. Skylar stopped in her tracks and just looked at him.

"Flute trios don't sound complete either," she said. Brandyn didn't have a comeback to that, so he just shook his head before beginning to play his clarinet. The two were an odd duo, yet they made complete sense. They were…backwards in a way. She was the bass and he the soprano. They were two of those people though; on one saw those on their instruments, yet those who knew them couldn't see them playing anything else. Skylar was convinced that there were not enough low voices, and Brandyn thought there were too many some days. They were opposites in so many ways, but at the same time they were like one person.

**Trumpet and snare**

"You run in this thing?" Drew asked as he carried his girlfriend's snare drum. He knew it was far from the heaviest instrument that the school marched, but it was far from light.

"Not really run," Arianna laughed. She had to admit though; she much preferred the weight of his trumpet. She took Drew's hand and dragged him to the band room. "It's not so bad!"

"For you, maybe!" Drew complained. Arianna let out a musical laugh and offered to take it back. He immediately quit complaining. It was the same thing the rest of the drumline did with her. They refused to be shown up. Arianna just found it slightly humorous.

**Bass clarinet and bass clarinet leader**

The socially awkward bass clarinet wondered into the band room for the marching band sign ups. She noticed a little table in the corner that said Bree in large letter. Bree figured that might be her best bet.

"Hey!" said the upperclassman. "I am the only current bass clarinet at this school, and I bet you are my new section member." Bree nodded, far too nervous to speak. The dark haired section leader laughed. She was nervous for nothing.

"Do you speak at all?" he asked eventually.

"YES!" Bree piped up in defense.

"Good. I'm Jacob by the way."

**Tenor Sax and Trumpet**

Amanda was massaging her neck in the instrument storage room when Jace walked in. Jace noticed the way Amanda was rolling her shoulders in an effort to fix the aching from carrying her tenor all day.

"You know I hear that massages work great for getting rid of soreness," Jace said as his hands replaced hers on her neck. She just nodded to content to talk for the moment.

"That feels amazing," Amanda said as leaned into him. He hummed in assent, letting her know he heard her.

"We need to go before the directors kill us," Jace said before taking her hand and pulling her out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well this is waaay more popular than I expected it to be, so here is a ton more drabbles._**

* * *

**Trombone and tuba**

"Your turn," Emily smirked after punching Blair in the arm. The tuba player just grinned and reached over and punched the trombone section leader in the arm as well. Thus began the daily punching battle. The duo went back and forth in the same manor until the bell rang.

"I totally won!" cried Blair as Emily clutched her arm in mock pain.

"Not true!" she cried going to punch him again. Blair caught her hand though, and laced his fingers though hers. The two walked out of the band hall and into the crowded hallways of their school.

"So true," the tuba player whispered in her ear.

**Trombone and clarinet**

Sarah made a strange face as she pulled her sweaty uniform off of her body. Her seat buddy next to her laughed, but his was no better off.

"Sweaty hair feels so gross," Sarah said as Travis pulled apart his clarinet. She knew her trombone was tucked away in the trailer, and there was no need to worry about it for now. She glance out the window as Travis plopped down next to her. She glanced at her phone. It was almost 10:30, and they still had a three hour ride home from the game.

The ride started out much as the ride there had, with every one talking and goofing off, but this time many fell asleep. Sarah was no exception.

"Sarah, wake up we're back," Travis said, gently pulling back from she had been curled into his side. (Don't laugh, he was warm, and she was cold!) She blushed a deep crimson as soon as she realized the way she had fallen asleep. Her blush deepened when she realized Travis was awake the whole time. Then he spoke again, "You're cute when you sleep."

Then he got off the bus, and waved as he got into his car and headed home, grinning from ear to ear.

**Bari Sax and Bass Clarinet **

"Some low woodwind sectional party, huh?" Asked Macy, staring at a wall in boredom, her bass clarinet nearby.

"Yeah, It's unfortunate that no one showed," Zane said, his Bari sax sitting next to him on the floor. "We should have a jam session."

And so they did. They both pulled out their instruments and began playing. Then they decided to go out into the street and play for everyone. Many people came outside when they heard them (but mostly Zane), and were fascinated with what they were hearing.

"We should do this again," Zane said through his grin.

"No question. Same time next week?"

**Tuba and Trumpet **

The blonde tuba section sighed. It was another class where she failed to talk to the adorable trumpet player that sat next to her. She was crushing so hard, yet could not get up the nerve to talk to him. There was no way she could do it. He was an amazing player; she thought she was average. He was gorgeous; she saw nothing beautiful in herself. (Others disagreed, she was an amazing tuba player, and absolutely beautiful.)

The next day in class the two sat down next to another again. She flashed him an awkward smile, and he nodded in a greeting. She told herself all through class that she was going to talk to, but she never could. She was just too shy, and so once again; she watched him walk away.

**Bass clarinet and trombone**

_I will not die when I walk in there, _Leah told herself as she looked at her locker in the midst of the trombone section. She took a deep breath, tightened the grip on her bass clarinet, and trudged into the mass of trombone playing males.

"Hey Leah," her favorite trombone player, Brent said as he saw her putting away her instrument.

"Hey," she responded, "Don't you have your own section to bother?" They always joked around like that.

"Don't you?" He asked her. She shook her head. She was the only bass clarinet, and she was proud of it. Brent narrowed his eyes, as they got a mischievous glint in them. Suddenly Lean found herself over Brent's shoulder. When he dropped her to the ground in the parking lot, he continued to walk her to her car, and opened the door her knew to be unlocked. He absolutely wasn't putting anonymous love letters in there earlier.

"I'll talk to you later Leah," he said as he closed the driver's side door and watched his love drive away, oblivious.

**Flute and Tuba**

"Why didn't you play a smaller instrument, Josh?" asked Mickayla, as the two walked through the crowded hall.

"Because small instruments are for losers," Josh said matter of factly. Mickayla stuck out her tongue at him. He merely grinned at the flutist, and walked out the door, into the significantly emptier courtyard.

"Do you think I could play it sometime?" the petite girl asked. Fact is she was serious, even if it was bigger than she was.

"Sure, but we should probably be careful when you do," Josh said with a wink.

**Bass clarinet and Euphonium**

"Break up into sectionals. Addison, go with Ron and you two practice together," the band director said. She has sympathy on the two instruments with only one in their section.

Once in the practice room, the bass clarinet and euphonium player looked at one another. They both had their part down, as it was simple, and easy to play.

"Let's play through it once," Addison said, simply to say they had worked on something, but that was quick. They were back to nothing. Eventually the two began talking about anything and everything. They often got paired for sectionals.

It was after her next class when Addison saw Ron. She started to say hey, but he seemed to ignore her. _He just didn't see me is all, _She told herself because she knew that earlier, there had been a spark that she did not want to ignore this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Some more for you! These first two both (kinda) happened to me, except I changed them to make them more pairing like... ENJOY!_  
**

**Horn and Horn**

The female horn player rubbed her hands together to try to keep off the sweat, as her boyfriend held both of their horns. She was nervous that she wasn't going to get past the scale barrier. Forget about her prepared piece and her sight reading, she just wanted to get that far in her audition.

"Number 23!" the proctor called. Her boyfriend handed her, her own horn and told her good luck. The blonde horn player was panicking. She took a deep breath as she sat down and warmed up a bit. Then she knew she was done when they asked her an easy scale. She played the one perfectly. Then they asked her the most difficult scale she knew. She tried it, but it was anything but pretty.

"Thank you for auditioning," the told her handing her back her prepared piece music. She nodded as she bit back tears moving to the door.

"How did you do?" it was a standard question. Her boyfriend didn't mean any harm in asking, but it caused her to break down. He didn't say anything as he pulled her, horn and all, into a tight hug. "You'll get it next year."

**Bass Drum and clarinet**

The clarinet player did not deny that she was terrified when she realized that she had to march two steps behind the bass drums for the final set. One little slip and she could get hit in the face. It didn't happen until the first performance of the season. The show had gone swimmingly. The whole thing was on the field. At the end though, either the bass drums got to far back, or the clarinets to far forward. At first it was okay. Until the one little clarinet player got hit by bass drum four's mallet. She didn't make a big scene of it so most didn't notice.

"Sorry," he whispered to her amongst the music. She subtly shook her head saying it was fine. The truth was it hurt. A lot. She kept playing though, until they got off the field. Once the band was released from the attention position, the bass drummer who had been in front of the clarinet girl turned and began to examine her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, worry dripping from his voice. She shook her head, this time she was not so sure she was fine. Her hand was hurting worse, and steadily swelling. He took her other hand and pulled her over to the band director. Her hand needed to be looked at, and people moved more for a large bass drum than they did for a tiny clarinetist.

**Bass Trombone and trombone **

"Hey are you going to get Chinese with us after the game?" The bass trombone player asked one of his best friends. The only trombone girl nodded. Who would miss eating Chinese food with her insane section plus her best friend and the only bass trombone? It was insane to say the least.

After the game, she was held to her promise, and was kidnapped by her section. They went, they ate, and they were crazy and almost got kicked out. The normal stuff that made her love her section.

"I'll give you a ride home," the bass trombone player said once the section had thoroughly cleared out the Chinese buffet. She nodded and got into his car. By that time she was exhausted, and, well, she may have fallen asleep on the ride home. Later she found a note on her bedside table. It was from her best friend.

_Hey, you fell asleep in my car. Once we got home I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I carried you up to your bed. Sweet dreams little trombone girl. _

_~Your Favorite Bass Trombonist_

She grinned and put the note on her dresser next to the framed picture of them. It hasn't moved since.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flute and trombone**

Alea sat on her brother's car as she waited for the trombone section to finish their meeting. The trombone section suddenly broke their cult like circle, and began walking in different directions. She watched as her brother walked away from his car.

"Hey I don't see you much, Ms. Flutist," said one of the trombonists in her grade, Luke. She nodded. He sat down next to her on the hood. "Do you not like us low brass folk?"

Luke winked, and Alea felt her face redden. She wasn't used to dealing with the low brass.

"You're all kind of like cult," she said. They did some weird things, and they honestly did remind her of one.

Luke laughed, "And the flute section isn't?"

"Okay, so we can be a bit catty, but that's not me!" Alea protested. Luke laughed. They both noticed her brother returning to take her home.

"I better go. See you later Alea!" Luke said, as he hopped off the car, and headed out to his own ride home.

**Flute/bassoon and Cello/Percussion **

The female bassoonist sat behind the cello's in orchestra. It put her right behind the guy she liked. He was a phenomenal cellist, and was also an insanely good percussionist.

"Hey Gwyn," Bryant said." You wanna hang out after this? Some of us are getting together, I think you should come"

Gwyn smiled and nodded, never one to miss spending time with Bryant. Soon after the two piled into his car, and headed to the chosen spot for hanging out. They only had a little while until band rehearsal, and no one really wanted to go home. The duo easily spent the afternoon together, not even noticing that hours had passed.

"We should hang again sometime," Bryant told Gwyn after the bands rehearsal. Gwyn nodded.

"We most definitely should," she said. The band was shocked. It was rare that Gwyn spoke to anyone, let alone the percussionists.

**Oboe and Marimba **

"They are so cute," Whispered the clarinet player walking behind the couple. The boy had an oboe case in one hand and his girlfriend's hand in the other. His girlfriend, a girl who could often be found playing the marimba, was using her hands to tell some sort of story. The oboist nodded along enjoying the story.

Suddenly he stopped walking, and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. The clarinetist sighed silently. They really were adorable. There was no denying it. As soon as their lips parted the couple continued walking on, but the clarinetist made no move.

"I know adorable," said the girls best guy friend. The two stood and watched their best friends walk away without a backwards glance.

**Clarinet and saxophone**

"I don't like him," said grant, his sax hanging from his neck. Bailey tightened her grip on her clarinet. Why did it matter?

"I don't care whether you like him or not. I like him. A lot," Bailey bit back. Her best friend was not being supportive of her new found relationship, and it was frustrating her. "Why can't you let me be happy?"

"Because he has a reputation for using girls! Why can't you be happy with me? What do I need to do to make you see that you don't need him, you need me? He's going to break your heart Bailey, and I don't want to see that happen!" Grant said. Bailey froze. What? Grant's eyes grew wide as the power of what he just said hit him.

"Here he is. I should go," Bailey said going. Grant winced as he watched his one true love and best friend walk away. He knew her heart was going to be broken. He would just have to help pick up the pieces.

**Tuba and Bari sax**

Carmen groaned as she tried to pull her tuba through the tick crowd. The people simply would not budge. She paused, and suddenly sat on her tuba case in the middle of the hall, with the post-concert crowd milling about.

"Good job tonight Carmen," Bronson, the Bari sax player in her band said. She smiled and thanked him, as he parked the Bari case next to hers. "I'm not even going to try."

The two talked for a while as they waited for the crowd to thin. The duo had never talked much outside of the occasional sectional where they were paired up, and brief hellos in band class. They never realized how well they meshed.

"I should go," Carmen said, as she noticed her mom walking towards her. Bronson nodded, and said goodbye, but they both knew. They knew something had changed for the better in that slight twenty minute conversation.

**Trombone and Trumpet**

Nicolas grinned as he walked into the band room for his first day of freshman camp. He gripped his trumpet, and trudged in behind a girl holding a trombone. Nicolas felt his grin falter. He was so nervous. He knew that he could keep up with the upperclassmen, but he was worried about making friends.

"Hey, I'm Nicolas," he said to the blonde trombonist.

"I'm Bree," she said softly. She was nervous, too. She had heard stories of the crazy section she had for some reason joined. She often questioned that. This Nicolas guy seemed nice though. She asked what instrument he played. (She wanted to make conversation, and didn't want to sound stupid if she said trumpet and it was a sax!) Nicolas grinned a true and beautiful grin.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Flute and drummer**

Macey was helping unload the percussion instruments when her high school got to the location of their game. She had gotten their early because as section leader she needed to help unload. She didn't realize however; that those drums weigh a ton!

"You know, the drumline could get this," The drumline leader said. The drumline's leader, Kaleb, was a tall, dark headed, snare drummer. He also had a large crush on the flute section leader.

"I guess…" she relented. She knew how percussionists were with their toys (and that what they were- toys). She didn't want to admit, though, that they really were too heavy. Macey supposed that meant she would never be able to march in the Drumline for her favorite Drum Corps. This saddened her greatly. The truth was though, they weighed almost as much as she did.

"You know, you're cool. Most people wouldn't even try to help us unload," Kaleb said.

"Well you know, I always did want to play in the drumline, but everyone says I'm too small," Macey said, looking at the ground. Kaleb grinned. He knew the perfect way to get this little girl into his line.

"How do you feel about mallets?"

**Trumpet and trumpet**

The trumpet section leader groaned as her fellow section leader drove away. She could not stand the way he did things like that. He thought he was more amazing than everyone (he probably was, but his ego didn't need to know that). She glared at the retreating figure of his car. The two liked each other, quite a lot, actually, yet they failed to get along with all the tension.

"Why is he making things so complicated?" Her best friend asked. The section leader just shook her head at the guard girl. It was beyond her why he was being so difficult. They would find out soon enough though.

She was sitting in band the next day when they got their chair placements. She was second. She would've been happy if it weren't for the fact the he was first chair.

"Looks like we're going to be first part buddies!" he cheered when he saw her standing next to the result list. She groaned and went to sit in her seat.

"You know, this year will go faster if you quit hating me," he said as the two left band.

"I don't hate you," she said softly. She really didn't. He paused to let her words sink in, but she just kept on walking.

"Hey wait up!" He called trying to catch up to her, as well as fighting a grin.

**Clarinet and trombone**

The first chair rolled her eyes as the trombone section started making strange noises again. She typically ignored the boys who sat in the back row. There was nothing good that came from that section.

"I love you Kayla!" came the patronizing call from the first chair trombone. Kayla shook her head from her place in the front row.

"In your dreams Dalton!" she called back to him. After class Dalton caught up to Kayla.

"I'm a bit hurt you know, I though you said you loved me last night!" Kayla looked at him shocked. She slapped his arm, and walked away. She would not mess with him today. She failed to notice Daltons longing look the he shot her. Dalton held out hope that she would return her feelings one day though.

**Percussion and oboe**

The oboist sighed as she looked at her solo piece. It was so frustrating. She knew that she should be able to play it, but it just wasn't coming together. Her best friend walked in the room, but she failed to notice as she was attempting to play a more troubling part from the solo.

"You need to take a break," The percussionist told her. He was right, she had been practicing the same few lines for the past hour-ish. It couldn't be healthy. "Come one."

She nodded and put away her oboe. The two went and hung out for a few hours, and it helped the oboe girl's mood drastically.

"Come on. I'll help you work on your solo some more," he told her. She grinned. Maybe help would be what it took to finally get her solo together. And perhaps her favorite percussionist would be just the person she needed help from.

**Tenor sax and Tuba**

"How can you march with that thing on?" The tenor sax asked the tuba player standing next to her. He just gave a one sided shrug. The two were sitting on their dots next to one another while the upper brass and woodwinds worked on some visuals that the low winds did not have. They were talking amongst themselves since they had nothing to do.

"You get used to the weight," he said nudging the bell. The tenor sax nodded. "How do you remember the fingerings with all those buttons?"

"You get used to them being complex," she laughed. The tuba player grinned. That little girl had some spunk.

"Everybody up!" the band director shouted. The pair groaned and heaved themselves up off the ground. It was time to march again. No matter how heavy their instruments were, or complex the fingerings were.

**Trumpet and tuba**

The female trumpet play walked up to the concession stand line in order to get some food during the third quarter. This is coincidentally the same time when one of the other band's tuba guys was walking to get in line.

"You go ahead," he said.

"No, you go, I've got time, and there are plenty of other people in my section that can cover for me," she said, blushing. He was cute, and muscle-y from marching tuba. He nodded slowly and stepped in front of her.

"Then at least let me buy you some nachos," he said. She grinned and said okay. She really wanted some nachos, and the fact is that no one in her section would ever be willing to buy her any.

"I Amanda," she said after a while.

"I'm Todd," he said. This was the beginning of a beautiful, brassy relationship.

**Oboe and guitar**

The oboist sighed as she watched the jazz band preform. She wanted to be in the Jazz band so bad, but she played oboe and wasn't allowed in. She watched the gorgeous guitar player rock out to his solo. She grinned. He was amazing, and so nice to everyone.

"Hey Greer!" the guitarist called to the oboist after the concert.

"Hey Josh," she said. He talked to her every so often, but the two weren't particularly close. "Why so down?"

"I wish I could be in Jazz band," she sighed honestly.

"I could teach you to play bass!" Josh piped up. "I play a little bit, and our bassist is graduating so we'll need one next year." Greer grinned.

"I think I'd like that."

**Quads and Trumpet**

The female trumpet player cheered as the band was released for the day. Her boyfriend, the Tenor Drum player, was standing next to her just grinned and shook his head. He really was dating a special girl.

"Come on. There is AC inside," he said, pulling her toward the school building. She grinned and grabbed her trumpet as she came after him.

"That sounds wonderful. Is there food too?" she asked hopefully. He grinned and nodded. The drummer had learned early on in the relationship to keep some form of food around to satisfy her never full stomach. He laughed as she ran off ahead of him.

"Well are you coming?" The drummer boy nodded at his girlfriend. Yes. He was always going to be coming after her He would never give her up willingly.

**Clarinet and trombone (part 2)**

"Hey there Kayla!" Dalton said, slinging his arm over the clarinetist's shoulders.

"Hi Dalton," she said in a slightly monotone voice, as she noticed his trombone hanging in the lose grasp of his other hand.

"How would you fancy going to prom with me lovely?" He asked, careful to keep his nerves out of his voice. Kayla stopped in her tracks. She though he had always been messing with her, but this was serious. She could see it in his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, I think that'd be fun," she stammered, rushing off to the band room. Dalton stood there dumbfounded. As much as he had wanted her to, he hadn't really expected her to say yes. Soon, though, he found that he couldn't fight the grin spreading across his face.

**Bass clarinet and trumpet**

The orchestra's only bass clarinet watched in confusion as the trumpeter talked to her younger siblings. Why was he trying to get along with them? Was he trying to impress her? If so was she was thoroughly confused. She could never tell if he was flirting with her or just trying to become her friend. It was confusing, and didn't help that they were some of the only teenagers in an orchestra filled mostly with adults. Adults with children-many her age or older.

He began walking over to where she was perched on the choir director's chair. (It was during a choir only performance, and no one else was there.) He began reading aloud the dedication on the director's stand. The bass clarinet player felt her breath quicken slightly. He was standing really close. He then walked over to the piano and started messing with it a bit. She followed and sat on the bench next to him. The two laughed as she tried to explain the different pedals, even if she wasn't completely sure. Then her siblings ruined it.

"Are you two dating?" her brother called loudly. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Why did these things always happen to her?

**Trombone and Bass trombone**

Britt looked at her Bass trombone, and then the tiny trunk of her mom's new car. There was no way she could make it fit, and she didn't trust her younger brother with it in the back seat. She looked around in frustration. She had to get it home, but there was just no way it was going in that car trunk.

Suddenly someone was pulling it away.

"James what are you doing?" She called as she chased after the boy with her trombone. He never responded, just put her bass trombone next to his regular trombone. Britt nodded slowly then went to close her mom's trunk and tell her where she was going. She climbed into James' passenger seat.

"Hey Britt, do you want me to take your trombone? I could follow you to your house and then drop it off," he told her. She gave him an odd look. He already had her baby in the back of his car, so he knew her answer was going to be yes.

"Or we could get pizza," he suggested.

**Clarinet and Tuba**

Natalie sneezed and groaned. She was stuck at home sick. She hated every second of it. The tuba player felt she had to work twice as hard to prove she could keep up with the guys. (She was actually better than they were, but they didn't tell her that.) She fell back on her couch and glared at the ceiling. This was not how she wanted to spend her Thursday. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Nattie it's for you!" her mom called. Natalie just groaned as her mother showed in Marcus. Natalie was good friends with the clarinet boy. She didn't say anything, but pulled the blanket over her head.

"Don't hide," he said pulling the blanket away from her face.

"I don't want to get you sick!" she protested. He shook his head and told her he didn't care. He was there to keep her company after all. And keep her company he did- for the rest of the day. She still grinned thinking about it. Even as they walked through the hallways, now hand in hand.

**Bassoon and Cello**

"This school is far too large," said the bassoonist. She was from a small town, with a small high school, and she didn't like its size. It didn't help that she was lost.

"I get it. I can help you though," said a baritone voice. The bassoonist jumped to see a boy behind her with a cell case. He was easily a foot taller than her. She'd be willing to bet he went to school here.

"Yeah. I'm so lost right now," she said with a sheepish grin. He laughed.

"You were so close though! Come on," he pulled her the remaining way to the band room.

**Trombone and clarinet **

The note was short and sweet. Olivia wished she had known who left it.

_You are beautiful, no matter what you think. _That's all it had said. There hadn't been a signature, and it was left in her clarinet case. She had no clue who it came from. She glanced around the band room only to see some trombones straggling behind. She sighed. She guessed she would never know.

Brent watched Olivia as she read the note. He watched the grin that spread across her face from his spot within the trombone section. It was commonly known that the girl didn't have much self-confidence, and he thought that she could always use a helpful reminder that she was lovely. What no one, not even he knew, was that she didn't realize just how beautiful she was. The trombone player leaned against his case, and watched her carefully. Maybe one day he would get up the nerve to talk to her.

**Bassoon and Bassoon**

The bassoonist plopped down in her seat. The board had said not to get out instruments that day, but to sit in your seat. She had done so, and was soon joined by her partner in crime.

"Hey, do you know what's up?" she asked. He shook his head. She sighed and listened as the directors stood in front of the class and talked. They didn't do much the whole class, just talked about the concert, and what they were going to do for the next one. The bell rang soon, signaling the end of class. The female bassoonist grinned and went to go grab her folder from her band locker. When she got there, her locker was covered in balloons.

At the bottom of the string holding all the balloons was a note, asking her to prom. She looked up to see the bands bassoon boy.

"So will you go with me," he asked. We are pleased to report that she said yes.

**Tenor sax and piano**

Derik let his fingers dance across the keys of the schools grand piano, letting himself get lost in the music. Veronica, sat her tenor sax inside the storage room, and listened to the beautiful melody from within the shadows.

"Hey Vicky! Come over here!" She nodded, with her head down to hide her blush and she walked over to the piano. Just as she got almost to the piano bench, she tripped. She just happened to fall onto Derik.

"Hey the cutie pie," he said, as she looked up from where she was laid out on top of him. She blushed darker, and tried to get up. He wouldn't let her. "I think I like you right there."

Veronica panicked a bit as he leaned in to kiss her. What would she do? She found herself too nervous to move, so she let his lips meet hers. She was surprised to find she enjoyed the kiss.

Now while everyone else still see's Vicky as a shy tenor sax player, Derik knows his girlfriend is actually rather confident. Once you get to know her.

**Clarinet and trumpet**

The senior trumpet watched the little sophomore clarinetist. She was talented. She was amazing at what she did. Yet every day, he heard her saying that she was no good, and she didn't understand why she was there. At first it made him angry. If she didn't why she was there, then why didn't she quit? Then it broke his heart because he saw just how fantastic she was. It became clear that she doubted herself, though no one else did.

The sophomore clarinetist had seen the trumpeter around. He stood out, with his slightly smaller ego. She was too shy to actually talk to him, but she often felt him watching her. She didn't understand because she wasn't much to look at.

"Hey…You're Carolyn, right?" He asked her. She nodded slowly, unsure.

"That's what I thought. You're really good you know?"

* * *

**O.o I didn't realize that I had so many... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_There we are. MORE DRABBLES! And to the guest that requested a clarinet and bass drum pairing: There is one in chapter 3, or tell me and I will write a differant one, just give some details. xD_  
**

* * *

**Bassoon and Clarinet/ bagpipes/ oboe/ cello beginner**

Kaleb groaned, looking around at the bagpipes, gently sitting in the floor next to his clarinet and oboe. He wanted to learn cello. His parents said he needed to focus on what he was already playing, but there was too much new tempting him, to allow him to stay with the old.

"Hey Kaleb, you want to get out and do something?" His best friend Sam said. Kaleb had no clue when the Bassoon girl got there, but the fact was that he did need to get out of the house.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?" he asked. He never said anything about it, but he was falling hard for Sam. His friends all said he was absolutely whipped.

"How about bowling?" He said okay. That was what he loved about her though. She was always doing random spontaneous things. Maybe this time he would have the guts to ask her to be his girlfriend.

**Flute and trumpet/guitar**

Hannah sighed as she watched Marius walk to the front of the band. He went to his section, and she to hers, but she could help but hope that one day he would talk to her. The band was lining up to march into the opposing teams stadium. Once everyone was lined up and the drumline began playing one of the cadences and the band marched in.

"Hey," Marius said walking up from the rock band. Hannah noticed the guitar slung across his back. How had she not known that he was in the rock band? This being the first games was no excuse.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked from her spot in the bleachers. Normally the marching band and rock band didn't interact much during the game. Half-time was different; then they were one.

"Spending some time with the little flute-ies!" he said cheekily. Hannah shook her head. That boy was something for sure.

"Of course you want to spend time with us." She could be just as sarcastic as he could be.

"Maybe not…maybe it was just to talk to you."

**Flute/piccolo and Tuba**

Zack winced slightly at the high pitched noise that came from the piccolo that his girlfriend was holding. The tuba section leader wasn't sure how on earth he ended up dating the Flute section leader, and band captain, but he was nonetheless.

"Why can I not get this piece down?" Emily asked herself. Zack shook his head. The poor girl needed a break from preparing for her collage audition.

"Come on, let's do something to take your mind off of it," Zack said. She nodded and took his hand as he pulled her from the practice room. They both needed a break, and a burger sounded nice. To both of them.

**Tuba and Tuba**

"Tuba's I need more from you," the band director said from the front of the room.

"Yeah more from us," Kasey said from under her tuba, as the band director moved on to the trumpets.

"No kidding," Luca said. Kasey sighed. Once again, the tuba section was needed for nothing more than chord roots, and bass to blend with. Luca looked over at Kasey, but didn't say anything more. All too soon the bell rang, letting the band out of class.

"Hey Kasey wait up!" Luca called. Kasey slowed her pace, and allowed him to catch up. "You wanna catch a movie later?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh my word. I really didn't think I would ever get this many. Please review, and let me know if you think I should split all of these into separate chapters, so it's updated more frequently as opposed to getting one gigantic chapter every so often. What do you think?_  
**

* * *

**Clarinet and clarinet**

Britt dashed down the hall as her boyfriend chased after her. They both had identical grins on their face as they headed toward the band room for their Saturday pit rehearsal. They were the only two clarinets and the couple was excited to get the parts.

"Britt slow down!" Garrett called to her when they were almost to the band room. She spun around to say some witty comeback, but she tripped and was carried forward by her own momentum. Luckily her boyfriend caught before she managed to hit the ground.

"Thanks Garrett," She said, putting her own two feet firmly on the ground.

"Any time, Britt," He said, holding her a little tighter, before going to open the band room door for her, and bowing goofily as she walked in. Their laughs echoed around the room as they entered for what was bound to be an entertaining rehearsal.

**Flute and violin **

Brock watched as the violinist slid her bow across her instrument. She was beautiful. She was an amazing musician. Brock was entranced with the girl. At least until the director pulled him out of his trance.

"Brock are you paying any attention? You missed you entrance again!" He apologizes, and promises it won't happen again. Except that he doesn't really hears in her musical laughter echoing through the concert hall where they were rehearsing. The director instructs the orchestra to begin playing where the flutes come in. This time Brock does play with the rest of his section. He slowly lets his focus move from the violinist to the conductor.

"See you later, Brock!" she called after as they were leaving. That made all the embarrassment worth it.

**Tenor sax and Piano **

"Hey there Mr. Piano Man!" Avery said walking up to her friend who was sitting on the piano bench for Jazz band. She had her tenor hanging from her neck, but they had a while before Jazz band really started. He laughed slightly, and said hey. He seemed to be lost in thought about something, so she slid on the bench next to him.

"Hey, there is not room on here for the two of us and that GIANT saxophone of yours!" Brent said when he got hit with her tenor. Avery only looked at him as the Bari Sax player walked in the room.

"Make room!" She said. He shook his head, and sent her on her way to the saxophone section. He did, however; catch up with her after class and offer to carry her "giant" saxophone for her to make up for it.

**Clarinet and Trombone (part 3) **

Dalton's heart broke the second he saw Kayla come into the band room with tears on her face. He had no clue why she was crying, but it killed the trombone player to know that she was crying at all. He immediately went to her.

"Kayla, what happened?" He asked, she just sobbed something that wasn't understandable about her non-band boyfriend cheating on her. Dalton didn't say anything. He simply folder her into his arms, and refused to let go. She may hate him, or seem to anyway, but he really did love her. No one could deny the feelings that Dalton had for the clarinet player.

"It'll be fine, I promise," he told her. She murmured something incoherent into his chest. Dalton told her that he wasn't going anywhere. After a while Kayla dried her eyes, and pulled away from his embrace.

"Thanks Dalton," she said, drying her eyes. He nodded and stalked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to kick his wimpy little butt!"

**Quads and clarinet**

"How much do these things weigh!" the clarinet player asked as she attempted to drag her boyfriend's quads the trailer.

"About 60 pounds," he told her picking them up with ease. She glared at the way his arm muscles flexed. She supposed that he had to be rather fit to march with them.

"Come on, let's grab some Pizza," he said, walking away from the trailer. The clarinet player nodded, and headed over to his beat up truck.

"Pizza it is," she said. The tenor player grinned, and took his girlfriend's hand. The two went to the local pizza place, and goofed off for a while before having to come back for the game.

"I'll see you after babe," The quad boy told his girlfriend as he harnessed his heavy drums. She just shook her head and said ok.

**Piccolo and Tuba and trombone**

Maria sighed as she watched Jonathan walk away, his tuba case in hand. She was secretly crushing on the tuba player, and for some reason he couldn't stand Maria and her piccolo. I didn't matter how talented she was.

"He's no good for you," Conner said, as he put his instrument down next to his best friend. He has a huge crush on her, and it killed him to see her falling for a guy who would never return her feelings.

"What's so wrong with him?" Maria asked accusingly.

"He won't ever like you back, Maria! He's messing with your head, and it's not good for you!" he bit back quickly.

"Why do you care?" Maria snapped spinning and walking away.

"Because he isn't me," Conner whispered, too soft for her to hear. Jonathan was no good for her because he wasn't her trombone playing best friend, in Conner's honest opinion.

**French horn and tenor**

Ana Lyn walked in the front door of her apartment still sweat drenched from marching rehearsal to see her boyfriend, Jacob, sitting on her couch. He was nearly twice her size, even though he was a year younger than the college sophomore. He just grinned and beckoned her over. Ana Lyn didn't know how to feel about that, but walked over anyway. She flopped down next to Jacob, sprawling on her couch.

"Your hair feels weird," Ana hear Jacob's tenor voice remark. She stuck her tongue out, and got up to shower quickly. When she came out, towel drying her hair, she found Jacob still sprawled on her couch.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ana asked jokingly.

"Nope," Jacob replied, popping the "p". Ana shook her head and sat on the couch next to him. That boy really was something else.

**Clarinet and tuba/baritone**

"Do you wanna grab some I-hop after the game?" Alex asked the clarinet section leader as he put together his tuba. Beth nodded.

"Why I-HOP?" she asked after a moment. The location seemed random. I-HOP at 11 p.m. Why not?

"Cause it's one of the few places open!" Alex said. "A few of us always go down there after the games, and I thought you'd enjoy it!" And enjoy it Beth did. She was amazed at how much fun it was to hang out with some of the brass guys, even if they were sweaty and gross.

"We should do this again, sometime," Beth laughed as she and Alex walked to their cars. He threw his Baritone back into the back seat because he had taken it inside to protect it from the heat. He nodded.

"How about next week?"

**Baritone and quads.**

Grant groaned, and fell out on the band room floor. His back was killing him. He didn't know how he was going to handle the rest of band camp.

"Sore?" Danielle asked sitting next to him, her baritone held in her hands carefully. Grant nodded, but didn't get up from where he was laying down.

"BREAKS OVER!" The drum major shouted from the doorway. There was collective groaning as the band got up to go outside. Grant heaved himself off the floor before offering Danielle a hand. He didn't let go of her hand, as the two walked outside and got into position.

**Flute and Trumpet**

Ethan and Nicole walked off the field clad in sweaty wool uniforms. If you were to walk by, you wouldn't notice anything off about the duo- they were simply talking about their performance that they had just finished. Those who knew though, they knew there was something wrong. The two were giving short answers. They were not talking to one another like they normally would.

"Nicole, just tell me what I did wrong!" Ethan finally burst out.

"You're abandoning me!" Nicole bit back, pulling off her flute lyre. That was actually anything but true. The trumpet player was bound to make her see that.

"No, Nicole, I was asking advice on how to ask you out," he said. Her jaw dropped.

"Of course I'd go out with you. That was all you needed to say in the first place. That you wanted to be more than friends," she told him. And everything worked out, just like that.

**Flute and Tuba (broken heart)**

Alexis slid down the wall in the storage room. What did he mean he didn't want her? Her boyfriend of almost one year had just broken up with her for what seemed like no reason. Alexis could only find slight consolation in the fact that he played Tuba and she could easily avoid him.

She had no idea how long she sat in the floor, feet curled up to her chest, before she got up and mechanically drove home. It wasn't fair. She had thought they were in love, and he had totally abandoned her for no reason. Alexis didn't know what to feel, other than intense heart break. Her phone rang constantly for hours, but she didn't pick up. She was too sad to deal with anyone at the moment. Even if just for one night the flautist wanted to sit alone in her room with her sorrow, flute, and piccolo. She would face the world tomorrow.

**Flute and Tuba (Heartbroken 2)**

"Just go away you jerkface!" The flautist screamed in the face of her tuba she had been talking to.

"Look, I don't want us to end like this. Can we at least be friends?" He pleads. She doesn't say anything, but looks for something to throw at him. Can't he see that her heart was broken?

"Just go! I don't want to see you again! We can't end if we never started!" He voice was hoarse from screaming. She wanted nothing to do with him. She had put everything on the line by asking him out, and he had said that he didn't like her like that. His flirting had been meaningless. He was just trying to make another girl jealous.

"Just go away," she said softer. And this time he did go. For good.

**Flute and trombone**

"Whatcha listening too?" Cason asked plopping down next to his best flute playing friend, and pulling out one of her ear buds. Alea just looked up and showed him her I-pod screen that had some pop artist's cover on it. Cason made a face, and handed took her other ear bud, making Alea pause the music.

"What do you want?" Alea asked questioningly. Cason grinned.

"Will you listen to my trombone solo, I need it to be perfect?" He asked her. She gave him an odd look.

"What trombone…You're making fun of me!" She shouted at him. Cason didn't respond because of how hard he was laughing. Now he has to think of a way to explain the bruise on his shoulder if anyone happens to see it.

**Tuba and Contra-alto**

"What do you play again?" Josh asked confused. It was some crazy type of clarinet that he hadn't ever heard of.

"The contra-alto clarinet," Kenzie said walking next to the tuba player. He was confused on all the types of clarinet, and Kenzie could kind of understand that. There were many variations on her chosen instrument. The two continued walking to nowhere and just chatting for a while. The Kenzie had a moment of clumsiness, and tripped over a branch.

"That hurt," she said pulling herself up. Josh nodded at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worry dripping from his voice. Kenzie nodded and said it happened all the time. It didn't stop Josh from pulling her up off the ground, and keeping an arm around her waist. Because he didn't want her falling again, that was it, or so he told himself.

**Bass clarinet and tuba/bari**

"Can we say cheesy?" Brent asked Cassidy. The band was preforming a valentine day love song concert. The Bari sax and Tuba doubler found it incredibly cheesy. The bass clarinet girl found it slightly adorable.

"I think it would be a cute date, if I wasn't in band and had someone to take me," she said. Brent grinned. As much as he found the whole thing cheesy, he knew that Cassidy loved cheesy. He had a plan.

"I'm sure someone would take you Cass," he said. And he did. He would take her. That's how he found himself standing in front of her case with roses on the concert day. She Awwed, when she walked up and couldn't hide her grin.

"Will you go to the concert with me Cass?"

**Piccolo and Marimba (long distance)**

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Rissa asked into the phone. The piccolo girl was talking to her boyfriend, Matt, who lived two cities over. She missed him terribly, but there was nothing she could do about that at the moment.

"Nah, I have somewhere I have to be, and you have that concert, remember?" he asked her. She sighed again. Why did he have to get a scholarship to the music school in their state? Why did the music school have to be so far away? He was an amazing marimba player though, so it was only fair that he got to go. It was important to him, and she didn't want to hold him back.

"Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later then," she said, hanging up the phone before hearing his reply. She decided she needed to focus on her concert anyway. She ghosted through the next day, in typical concert day rush. She was excited, but she wished Matt could be there. Someone pulled her out of her thoughts just before the concert by tapping on her shoulder.

"I get a front row seat right?" Matt asked. Rissa nodded and flung her arms around him, Piccolo and all.

"You came just for my concert?" she asked in disbelief.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised.

**Flute assist. Director and horn director**

David wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and assistant director. The horn player knew that kids would start showing up soon, but he did want to spend some time with her. Elisa laughed as she put away her flute that she had been playing.

"You know if those kids walk in and we're standing like this there will be trouble?" she asked making sure he was aware of that. He nodded.

"I just want some time with you before that," he whispered, burying his face in her neck. All she could do was laugh, and go along with him.

**Clarinet and snare**

Marcus was practicing his snare early one morning, rather loudly, in the band room. He had thought he was alone, but was proven wrong when Kayla, a clarinet player, walked in.

"Could you play any louder?" She snapped. He nodded, and played as loudly as he could. She huffed and walked away. He really did enjoy messing with her. He actually liked her a lot, but she was just so dang cute when she got angry.

"Kayla, don't be like that!" Marcus called as she walked into the storage room. There was no way that she was getting away from him this time. He grinned and followed her. Everyone else was asking for stories late when they walked out holding hands. Not that they would ever tell a soul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flute and horn**

"Hello?" Kyra slurred into the phone.

"Happy birthday pookie!" Nate said from the other end of the phone. Kyra mummed her thanks and looked to see what time it was. Midnight, is what she found her answer to be.

"I love you and all, but couldn't this have waited until in the morning?" the flute player asked into the phone.

"Nope, not a chance, I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday today!" the horn player piped up. Kyra groaned. Her boyfriend was a crazy one, but at least he was crazy for her.

"Go to sleep you goof ball," Kyra told him hanging up her phone. She would talk to him tomorrow. When she was fully awake and ready to be up.

**Trombone and trombone**

"HEY!" the sophomore trombone player shouted at the freshman girl walking in the room. Anyone could tell that she was terrified of the older boys, being the only girl in the section. Their loud, obnoxiousness was too much for her to handle.

"`Hi," she said hesitantly. The sophomore ginned as he saw her terrified glance. She was going to be his ward. He decided that he was going to watch out for that one freshman girl. She didn't like that to much.

"I don't need looking after!" She said quickly, all traces of fear gone.

"I like you," was all he said in response.

**Guard and trombone**

Amelia was beginning to get frustrated at the lack of ice in the bands kitchen. She needed some for the forming bruise on her head, from where she got hit with another girl's flag. She just didn't see any freezer what so ever.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Travis chimed from the door, his trombone, in its case, dangling from his hand. She shot him a frustrated look, and told him ice.

"It's in the coolers," he said pointing to the row of them near the door. He then grabbed a zip lock baggie and filled it with ice.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked as he attempted to put the, now paper towel clad, baggie on her head.

"I'm trying to help you, ya little gaurdie!" he said cheerily. All Amelia could do was allow him to help her just this once. It even felt nice, not that she was going to admit that.

**Trombone and tuba**

"Hey there Liz!" Marc said, as he sat next to the trombone girl.

"Hey Marc!" she chirped, not glancing up from what she was drawing. She was very focused on what she was doing. At least, she was, until it was ripped from under her hands.

"Give it back, I'm not done," Liz cried. Marc's eyes grew wide, as she struggled to get it back. The drawing included a tuba and a trombone, and various other things. It was fantastic.

"Did you draw this?" he asked. Liz nodded.

"It's really good," Marc said. Liz blushed.

"It's not done," she repeated.

"Can I have a copy when it is done?" he asked. Liz nodded. Her blush deepened, when he wrapped her up in a hug. Before taking her off to their class meeting.

**Clarinet and trumpet**

Bailey watched in anguish as Aden and his friends laughed from the trumpet section. They were quiet, but she knew they were laughing at her. Bailey didn't turn around to face her long time crush. He made fun of her all the time. She was the dirt beneath his feet, and he made sure she knew it. It killed her.

"Hey Bailey, why don't you get your section to play in tune," Aden called patronizingly. The clarinetist didn't say anything as the tears welled in her eyes. Her section looked on in pity. They knew how she felt. They knew what this was doing to her. After a much to long time length, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Bailey was rushing out of class, when she fell. She was tripped. All she saw after that was Aden walking away laughing.

**Tuba and director**

Drake watched the director intently. Only because the Boston Philharmonic Tuba player didn't want to get lost in all of his rests. Not because the director just happen to be his girlfriend.

"Dude we're about to play!" Drake's second chair informed him. He brought his tuba to his lips and came in right on cue. Once the song the second chair leaned over and whispered that he was whipped. Drake grinned. Maybe he was.

Maybe he was okay with that.

**Trombone and Oboe**

"I'm making reeds," the oboist said into the phone. Her trombone playing boyfriend sighed into the phone. He simply didn't understand why she spent so much time making reeds. She had plenty (at least he thought one slightly chipped reed was enough). He would just have to have fun helping her. He told her goodbye, and the got in his car.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she opened the door.

"I'm learning to make reeds!" he chirped. The oboist shook her head, but brought him inside and taught him anyway. It was actually pretty fun with him there.

**Percussion and percussion**

"Drummers for the win!" a random drumline guy shouted in the band room. The few drumline girls just rolled their eyes, but Elaine didn't do anything. The quirky little drummer like the louder percussionist, named James. The two fit together nicely. Or they would if he would give her the time of day. Elaine laughed to herself as she got ready for rehearsal. She was running slightly behind, or so she though.

"James! What time is it?" She asked when she walked into him, leaving the percussion room.

"3:45, you have plenty of time to get to rehearsal Elaine don't stress," he said with a wink and headed into the room to grab the toms. _That's and improvement, _Elaine thought as she headed down to the auditorium with her mallets.

**Piano and Flute/Sax**

"What's up kiddo?" The piano player asked the flautist as she put away her flute and pulled out her sax.

"I'm about to go to my second rehearsal for the night. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she asked. He was her best friend, but the girl couldn't help feeling awkward around him. She really liked him, and had told him so. Unfortunately, he only liked her as a friend.

"Yeah, I guess I have a family dinner thing," he said leaving. He hated to lose his best friend, but he didn't like her romantically. He could only hope that it would get better from there.

**Clarinet and alto sax**

"Look at that booty!" the alto sax player shouted upon seeing the first chair clarinet walking in front of him.

"Hey Seth!" she called without looking back. Adrianne didn't need to look to know that it was Seth. Who else would say something like that?

"How did you know that it was me?" he asked when he finally caught up to her. Adrianne paused for a moment, but didn't say anything. It would be a miracle if she _didn't _know who said it.

"Hey you wanna grab some food later?" Seth asked when she was walking again. Adrianne nodded, thinking she'd like that.

**Bassoon and Piccolo**

Kea sighed as she watched Jacob practice his bassoon. She wanted to go up and talk to her fellow senior, but the bassoonist was dedicated to the music in a way she did not even pretend to understand. So, rather than talking to him like she wished, she took her piccolo and went to work on her own audition music.

"That sounds good," Jacob says from the doorway, causing Kea to jump. "Does it have to be so high though?"

"I play piccolo," she said as a simple explanation. He nodded in understanding. Just before he headed out to put his Bassoon away, turned back and uttered nine words that completely changed Kea's life.

"I hope we both get into the same college."

**French horn and Bassoon**

"Who is _he?" _ the horn player, asked his best friend. He was holding her bassoon, in its case, when a random guy that he had never seen before came up and hugged her.

"Oh Jake… This is my boyfriend, Kade," she said. Jake immediately took a dislike to this Kade guy. He clearly didn't know the first thing about band, let alone about being with a bassoonist. Those kids took work.

"Oh, I'll just meet you by the car then. I've still got your instrument," Jake said walking away. He needed to let go of the fact that she wasn't his to hold on too now. He just…really though she should be.

**Clarinet and trombone (part 4)**

"Dalton what are you doing here?" asked Kayla, as she noticed the trombone player coming up to her as she walked to her car. Didn't he have his own section to worship him? Why did he feel the need to bother her?

"I'm walking you to your car Kayla. We don't exactly live in the safest part of town, and there were some weird guys floating around here earlier," he told her honestly. Dalton would never forgive himself if something happened to Kayla.

"That's sweet, but I think I can handle it," Kayla told him, but the truth was that she was thankful. She had seen the guys earlier, and they had freaked her out. She had, unfortunately, waited until it was only band kids left to leave. It was now just her and Dalton in the parking lot.

"I don't want to take chances with you Kayla," he told her. Then he pecked her on the cheek and skipped off to his car. Kayla stood there, frozen at her car door. That child was something else. _But, _she thought, I_ guess he's all mine. _

**Bass clarinet and bassoon**

Jacob didn't quite understand what Hanna was humming under her breath, but he did notice a distinct beauty to the bassoonist's voice. It didn't take long after that to pick up on the show tune that was being hummed.

Hanna jumped when the schools only male (bass) clarinetist came up behind her, and started singing the male part to the song she was singing. She blushed when she realized that it was the love theme from _Wicked. _

"I didn't know you like wicked!" Hanna said, quickly stopping in the song.

"Well, People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!" He told her. Hanna's jaw dropped when she realized that he was quoting her favorite musical, though it had little relevance to their current conversation. Jacob, however; grinned because it was sadly true of the bassoonist. She went on everyday believing that he was in love with her, yet it was so plainly written on his face. That was as far as the comparison ran though, as she was far from empty headed.

"They're never gonna bring me down!" Hanna sung walking away. Jacob sighed, and watched her in silent longing before going to get his bass clarinet like he had originally come to this side of the school to do.

**Flute and Saxophone wanna be**

Jake looked at the saxophone section with jealous longing. He really was regretting his decision not to join band. And that had nothing to do with a certain flute player. He really did wish he played the saxophone.

"Hey Cass!" he called up to the band. He watched the flute girls eyes light up, as she turned from her conversation with the guard girls in front of her.

"Jake!" she squealed in excitement upon seeing her only non-band friend. He grinned and wished her luck on her show as the band came began putting on hats and picking up instruments for their show.

"Don't forget – waffle house afterwards. Just us," he said as she walked past with a wink.

**Quads and Mello**

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Kaylee asked as she saw the bruises on Jon's back. The Mellophone player winced with each movement that Jon made to move his quads to the truck. He had over worked himself to try to keep his very sacred spot on the drumline.

"Because I want to keep this spot, I want to be recognized as the guy who rocked the tenor drums. Not just another loser on quads," he told her bluntly. Kaylee thought he was still over working himself.

"At least relax on the way home. We can hangout like we used too, yeah?" she asked. Jon looked at her, startled, before nodding. There was nothing he wouldn't do for a certain Mello girl.

**Trombone and contra-bass**

"You do realize that your instrument is bigger than you are right?" the trombone player asked the little girl with the contra-bass.

"Yes I realize," she snapped back. She could not stand people thinking she was incompetent because she was a small girl. "I can handle it better than you could too!"

"I was gonna tell you I think that's awesome," he told her. She grinned a little bit at that, and walked with him to the band room. The pair fell into easy conversation, and he didn't one try to take her instrument from her. She was grateful for that. It was something that bothered her when people tried, and they did try far too often.

"I'll see you later," she told the trombone boy, as she left the band room to go to her first class of the day.

"Right here after school, I'll be waiting," he told her with a wink. She nodded, grinned, and walked away.


End file.
